I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Harry Potter, l'étoile montante de l'univers classique, le mari du ballet, est victime d'un accident qui le laisse démuni, sans plus aucun espoir de continuer à vivre de sa passion. Et c'est sans compter l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy, la concurrence, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'envier pour tout ce qu'il n'a plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà avec de nouveau avec du Harry Potter, une fanfic cette fois ci. J'ai déjà plus ou moins tout le long de la trame, l'histoire ne sera pas très longue je pense, en tout cas il ne me manque plus qu'à écrire tout ça.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Pairing: ça sera un Drarry, bien que Draco n'arrive pas directement**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Le ballet était toute sa vie. C'était sa raison de respirer, de vivre, de tout, oui c'était sa raison de tout. Le ballet c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus danser, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Car il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans le ballet. C'était une part de lui, _c'était lui._ Il y avait consacré toute sa vie, il en avait sacrifié son enfance, ses amis, et tellement de choses. Sans le ballet, il n'était plus rien. Et il le savait pertinemment, alors il s'y accrochait de toute ses forces et s'était plongé dedans, peut être trop profondément pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne. C'était encré en lui, comme une cicatrice un peu trop profonde qui ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment. Et il l'aimait cette cicatrice, il l'adulait même, en prenant soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne voulait jamais en être séparé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, et si pour ça il devait se la refaire lui même cette cicatrice, alors il n'hésitera pas une seconde, il le fera.

Quand est ce qu'avait commencé son obsession pour la danse classique ? Comment avait-il pu finir aussi dépendant ? Il ne savait plus. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Et c'était tellement plus simple de s'y abandonner. Est ce que c'était quand Sirius, son parrain s'amusait à lui raconter les magnifiques spectacles auxquels sa défunte mère avaient participé, d'à quel point elle était belle, et faite pour être danseuse étoile ? Ou bien en feuilletant les nombreux albums de la superbe Lily en tutu ? Ou peut être des dvd enregistrés des dits spectacles ? Il avait été fasciné, subjugué par cet univers auquel avait appartenu sa mère et il avait voulu en connaître plus, il avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle, comprendre et faire sien ce monde qui lui semblait si merveilleux, si enchanteur. Lui qui se sentait si vide, sans but, sans passion depuis la mort de ses parents, avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'attirait et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il le sentait. Alors du haut de ses dix ans, il avait commencé à prendre des cours et depuis maintenant douze ans, il n'avait jamais arrêté. Après mainte et mainte effort, il avait réussi à intégrer l'école Poudlard. Et il en était devenu l'un des meilleurs danseurs, Harry Potter le mari du ballet, c'était comme ça qu'on le surnommait. Il se demandait souvent si sa mère serait fière de lui si elle le voyait maintenant, lui qui avait suivi ses traces, et qui était devenu tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de devenir. Il était sur qu'elle était fière, elle ne pouvait que être fière n'est ce pas. C'était ce que n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter Sirius, tout en le suppliant de prendre un peu de repos aussi, de faire autre chose, et de sortir, de voir des gens. Mais lui ne voulait rien faire de tout ça, lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était danser. Et il le faisait. Sirius lui disait de vivre, et Harry ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il vivait, oui la danse le faisait vivre.

Son obsession était malsaine disait-on, mais on avait surtout peur qu'il en ressorte détruit.

Lui trouvait ça ridicule. Pourquoi ce qu'il avait de plus cher lui ferait le moindre mal ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Alors il faisait la sourde oreille, et continuait sa passion, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait un jour lui faire faux bon.

OoO

« Harry tu es prêt ? »

« Oui j'arrive ! »

Bien sur qu'il était prêt. Toujours quand il s'agissait d'aller en répétition. Il sautillait sur place même, impatient. C'était fou comme jamais il n'était lassé de danser. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il avait commencé la danse il n'avait ressenti la moindre flemme pour aller à un entraînement. Pourtant il savait que ça arrivait souvent à ses camarades, surtout Ron qui ne faisait que se plaindre à chaque début de cours. Mais lui n'était pas comme ça, lui des qu'une séance se terminait, il avait déjà hâte de la prochaine, ne vivant plus que dans l'attente de pouvoir de nouveau enfiler ses chaussons. Beaucoup n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre. Mais Harry s'en fichait. S'était parce que personne n'aimait le ballet autant qu'Harry l'aimait. C'était tout simplement ça. Il faisait tout pour manquer le moins de cours possible. Même quand il était malade, il lui arrivait parfois d'y aller quand Sirius n'était pas là pour mettre le hola. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Depuis qu'il avait commencé les cours, il n'en avait raté que très peu, et il en était fier. Il savait que son parrain désapprouvait quand il se surmenait comme ça, mais pour rien au monde il ne raterait des heures pour danser. Quand Sirius lui interdisait d'y aller lorsqu'il était trop malade, soit Harry dansait directement chez lui, soit il compensait avec le double de ses heures habituelles le cours d'après, tout ça sous le regard désespéré du meilleur ami de son père mais qui ne pouvait pas lui interdire plus sans que le plus jeune ne lui fasse une crise. Enfin, maintenant qu'Harry était plus grand, il avait compris que parfois il fallait savoir ménager son corps, au risque sinon, de se blesser et de se retrouver avec un arrêt. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait. Mais même si il faisait un peu plus attention maintenant, et qu'il était plus raisonnable, ça ne l'empêchait pas de pratiquer bien plus que la moyenne. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Il se précipita à la suite de son parrain, avec qui il habitait encore, malgré ses vingt deux ans. Ils étaient très attachés à l'un et l'autre, surtout Sirius qui ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de ses parents et qui était plus que réticent à le laisser prendre son envol loin de lui. Mais ça ne gênait pas Harry, il aimait parrain plus que tout, c'était sa seule famille, et il avait toujours était là pour lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas laisser Sirius tout seul. Son parrain n'avait jamais refait sa vie depuis le décès inattendu de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Le chagrin l'avait fait quitter sa conquête de l'époque, alors qu'il donnait tout son temps à Harry, encore qu'un bébé, qui ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi sa maman et son papa ne venaient plus le voir. Au fond il se sentait un peu coupable, se sachant responsable de cet isolement. Tout le monde ne voulait pas d'un homme s'occupant d'un enfant qui n'était même pas le sien. Son parrain était devenu un peu dépendant de lui, il le savait. Seul sa présence l'avait empêché de se noyer dans l'alcool à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, même plus de vingt ans après, il lui arrivait de vouloir faire disparaître sa tristesse dans une bouteille de whisky. Il était un peu l'anti dépresseur de son parrain. Mais ça lui allait bien, tant qu'il restait en bonne santé, et qu'il ne l'empêchait pas de faire du ballet. Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de stricte loin de là, mais il s'inquiétait facilement, très facilement.

Il s'installa dans la voiture, à l'avant, au côté du plus vieux qui était derrière le volant.

« Il faudrait que tu penses à passer ton permis un jour. »

Harry se renfrogna.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps. »

Le ballet lui prenait tout son temps, et ne voulait pas réduire ses heures de travail alors qu'il avait Sirius pour l'emmener, ou le bus quand celui ci ne pouvait pas. Il était très bien comme ça, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait changer quelque chose.

« Tu pourrais le trouver le temps. »

Il soupira d'exaspération. C'était toujours la même chose. Une manière détournée de lui dire de se consacrer à autre chose que la danse. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver et de se disputer maintenant avec son parrain. Il ne voulait que penser aux prochaines heures. Celles ou il allait pouvoir enfiler sa tenue et virevolter sans retenue. En ce moment il était encore plus impatient que d'habitude. Après tout, ils étaient en train de préparer un des plus important ballet de sa carrière ou il avait été choisi comme danseur principal. C'était Albus Dumbledor qui était venu le solliciter en personne, un grand ancien de l'univers classique, fondateur de la célèbre école de danse Poudlard. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, ni ses oreilles quand il était arrivé pour proposer à sa classe de monter ce spectacle avec Harry sur le devant de la scène. Personne n'avait hésité. Tous là-bas avaient été fou de joie. Et lui avait senti son cœur s'emballer comme pas possible. C'était une chance, un honneur. Il allait pouvoir danser devant des centaines de personnes. Il allait pouvoir partager son art et sa passion sans limite. Il était vraiment exalté.

Ça faisait à peine deux semaines que les répétitions avaient commencé, mais Harry voulait déjà être au final. Bien sur il savait que ce n'était pas possible, et qu'il leur restait de long mois de travail et de préparation mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'allait rendre la ballet une fois travaillée minutieusement. Il était sur que ça sera grandiose. Il n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

Pour ce ballet, il était couplet à Ginevra Weasley. Ils interprétaient une adaptation du Lac des Cygnes, revisité par Dumbledor, affublé de magie, de sorcier, de mage noir. C'était une version qui lui plaisait, et le rendait plus excité que jamais. C'était légèrement avant-gardiste, mais c'était ce qu'on aimait chez ce chorégraphe de renom.

Il se reconcentra sur son parrain qu'il entendit soupirer face à son silence.

« Tu sais Harry, je ne dis jamais rien, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent, en dehors de tes entraînements, même si ce n'est qu'avec moi. »

Il retint de justesse un nouveau soupir. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il vit son visage qui commençait à être marqué par l'âge, concentré sur la route, un lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il savait que son parrain s'inquiétait de son peu de vie sociale, mais pourquoi il ne comprenait que tout lui allait bien comme ça ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais ramené de petite amie à la maison ? Il y avait bien la petite Ginny qui avait l'air de lui faire du gringe mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. L'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Sa seule compagne c'était la danse. Mais visiblement Sirius ne le comprendrait malheureusement jamais. Peut être qu'il devrait faire des efforts ? Il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait jusque là, mais pour faire plaisir à Sirius, peut être qu'il devrait ? Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son parrain plus que de raison. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, après tout ce n'était que quelques heures, pas le quoi de faire en un drame n'est ce pas ?

« D'accord. On a qu'à sortir ensemble le week end prochaine. »

Il put directement voir le sourire radieux qui s'alluma sur le visage de son parrain, qui l'amena lui aussi à sourire doucement. Le sacrifice en valait la peine.

« Très bonne idée ! Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? Cinéma ? Restaurant ? Boutiques ? »

« Calme toi Sir' et concentre toi sur la route » pouffa Harry

Le visage de dit Sir' se tourna vers lui, tout joyeux.

« Mais je suis calme. » assura t-il, alors que l'excitation qui brûlait dans ses prunelle et le sourire qui mangeait son visage prouvaient le contraire. « Je suis juste content ! » continua t-il alors que son visage était toujours tourné vers celui d'Harry.

« Sirius la rou- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'impact les frappant de plein fouet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le 2e chapitre ~ qui a été bien dur à écrire à cause de la chaleur qui m'avait enlevé toute motivation. Mais j'ai finalement réussi !**

 **Merci d'ailleurs pour vos retours !**

 **RAR:**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup !**

 **Oznela: Oui et ce n'est pas très sain tout ça malheureusement ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira**

 **brigitte26: Et bien je ne vais pas spoiler la fin de ma ff x) surtout que j'hésite encore entre deux fins donc je ne peux rien te dire**

 **Manifestement-Malfoy: Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'histoire se répétait encore. Un accident de voiture. _Encore._ Et pourtant, Harry ne se rappelait pas du premier. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'accident qui lui avait volé ses parents pour toujours. Tout ce qu'il savait, il le tenait de son parrain. Il savait que ce n'était pas ses parents qui avaient provoqué l'accident, mais un chauffeur extérieur qui les avait percuté, un poids lourd, qui ne leur avait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

James était mort sur le coup, ayant pris l'impact de plein fouet. Lily, le protégeant de son corps des flammes, fauchée par l'explosion qui suivi l'incident. Et Harry, le petit Harry, caché dans les bras de sa maman, pleurant, ne s'en sortant qu'avec une brûlure en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il savait que le chauffeur, un certain Peter Pettigrew, avait été traîné en justice, accusé pour délit de fuite, meurtre involontaire, et conduite sous alcool. Avec Sirius ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais tout les deux savaient qu'il était sorti de prison depuis, et la menace de le croiser au détour d'une rue pesait inconsciemment au dessus d'eux. Et Harry ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive, parce qu'il savait que si Siri l'avait en travers de son chemin, il regretterait d'être né. Il lui avait dit. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son parrain de cette manière.

Il savait tout, le Black ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Comment il avait eu du mal à s'occuper d'Harry au début, que la peine était trop grande, l'appel de l'alcool trop forte, l'envie d'oublier irrésistible. Il lui avait raconté qu'il aurait sans doute fait une bêtise si Remus n'avait pas été là, si il ne lui avait pas donné des claques pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, et lui mettre un bébé Harry sous le nez, demandant toute l'affection du monde.

Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part d'un cri. Un cri perçant. Un hurlement de douleur. Celui de sa mère qui le sauvait des flammes, en créant une barrière avec sa propre chair. Un hurlement qui résonnait encore parfois dans ses oreilles lors de cauchemars. C'était le seul vestige qu'il avait de ses parents, un cri, et la couverture qui l'enveloppait ce jour là, brûlée, gardant une odeur de feu, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter, lui tout comme Sirius. Le premier et seul cadeau de ses parents.

Et aujourd'hui, l'histoire recommençait. _Encore._

OoO

Sa première pensée quand il reprit connaissance fut qu'il allait arriver en retard à son cours. La deuxième fut pour son parrain. Et la troisième pour ce bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait l'esprit embrumé. Son corps était engourdi, il ne sentait presque plus rien, à part une sourde douleur à sa jambe qui lui donnait envie de retourner dans l'inconscience. Il tenta de bouger mais il était totalement paralysé, et la douleur était si grande que ça empêcha toute nouvelle tentative.

« Ne bougez pas Monsieur. »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur un inconnu. Il voulait parler, demander ou il était, ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de larmes retenues, perles salées de douleur et d'impuissance, de peur aussi face à la situation qui lui semblait désespérée.

L'homme ayant l'air d'avoir compris sa détresse reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes dans une ambulance en direction de l'hôpital. Vous venez d'avoir un accident de voiture. L'homme qui était avec vous va bien. »

Il ferma douloureux ses paupières, ne voulant pas y croire. Pourquoi tout ses malheurs devaient se passer dans une voiture. Inconsciemment il se sentit soulagé quand il entendit que Sirius allait bien. Il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de perdre un autre membre de sa famille, surtout comme ça. Après tout son parrain était sa plus fidèle accroche dans ce monde avec la danse.

« Quand à vous, votre vie n'est pas en danger mais vous avez subis un choc important et plusieurs de vos os ont encaissé, surtout ceux de vos jambes. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à une blague pendant un instant. Mais l'urgentiste continua.

« Nous allons devoir faire des examens plus approfondis pour vous donner plus de détail une fois arrivée, mais je peux vous prévenir d'avance que ce ne sera pas facile. »

Ses jambes ? De quoi ses jambes ? Il sentit la panique l'envahir, son cœur s'emballa. Il avait besoin de ses jambes. Désespérément besoin de ses jambes. Maintenant plus que jamais. Rater un cours pour un stupide accident de voiture, d'accord il pouvait gérer, mais à entendre le sous entendu de l'inconnu il risquait bien plus que ça. Il referma de nouveau les yeux. Il devait être en plein cauchemar ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il aimerait pouvoir se relever pour voir l'état de ses jambes mais ça lui était impossible. Il respira doucement. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Après tout rien n'était sur encore pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'un examen rapide dans une ambulance. L'homme n'avait rien dit d'alarmant au final, juste lui qui tirait sûrement des conclusions hâtives comme d'habitude. Oui rien d'inquiétant. Dans quelques jours il sera de nouveau comme neuf et il pourra reprendre la danse comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cet accident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Mais la douleur à sa jambe avait l'air de le narguer.

OoO

Son parrain lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, ne retenant pas le moindre mot de ses paroles, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait tout les jours depuis qu'il était hospitalisé, c'est à dire depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Sirius ne s'en était sorti qu'avec un léger traumatisme crânien et une foulure au poignet. Rien de bien grave en soi, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry. Remus était passé aussi, ainsi que quelques uns de ses amis, mais ça n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Rien n'arrivait à lui donner le sourire depuis l'accident, même pas les pitreries de Sirius.

Son regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il évitait de poser les yeux sur son plâtre.

« Harry tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm ? Pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Je te demandais si tu savais quand tu sortais ? »

« Demain normalement, à 15h. »

« D'accord, je viendrai te chercher alors. »

Il hocha la tête. Sirius s'était excusé. Beaucoup de fois. Il avait pleuré à son chevet tout en sortant une litanie d'excuse. Ça l'avait secoué de voir son filleul dans un lit d'hôpital, suite à un accident, qu'il avait provoqué, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Il avait eut l'impression de retourner à l'époque de Lily et James, quand il était venu chercher Harry, quand on leur avait annoncé leur mort. Il voyait bien que Sirius s'en voulait terriblement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune le voyait comme ça. Sirius avait l'alcool mélancolique. Il fondait souvent en larmes pour rien, ou pour s'excuser de plein de choses qui n'avait aucun sens, pour revenir dans le passé, ou encore pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait la mort de ses parents, qu'il aurait voulu les sauver alors qu'au fond il savait qu'il n'aurait pu rien faire, et Harry savait que c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, qu'il n'aurait rien pu empêcher. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent, l'alcool n'était pour rien dans cet excès de larmes, seulement de la culpabilité et de la honte aussi.

Harry l'avait excusé bien sur, il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il était pardonné. Et il le pensait vraiment, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur ce maudit plâtre son cœur se serrait et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce goût d'amertume envahir sa bouche quand il pensait que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Sirius l'avait écouté, _si ses parents étaient encore là,_ et si c'était _James_ qui avait conduit. Il s'en voulait de penser comme ça, il se savait injuste, il savait que son parrain ni était pour rien et n'avait jamais voulu le mettre en danger, mais l'aigreur dans son cœur venait toute seule sans qu'il la contrôle. Mais bien sur il n'en montrait rien à Sirius, ça ne ferait que le culpabiliser encore plus.

Ses pensées dérivaient, bercées par le babillage incessant du plus vieux. Il essayait de les contrôler ces pensées, de les maintenir en cage, pour éviter de plonger dans la facilité, de piquer la tête la première dans les pensées qui revenaient sans cesse. Le ballet. Il évitait de penser à la danse. C'était une grande première pour lui, voir même un exploit, après tout, le ballet occupait son esprit de manière plus ou moins constante de manière naturelle. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, parce que y penser, c'était penser à tout _ça,_ aux mots du médecin et à leur conséquence. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas encore y croire, ni y faire face. Encore moins _y penser._

OoO

Tout lui était venu d'un coup à la figure. Il venait de prendre véritablement conscience de sa situation alors qu'il s'était mis debout, aidé par ses béquilles, encombré par ce plâtre qui partait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'au milieu de son pied. Et ce n'était que la présence de son parrain à ses côtés qui l'avait empêché de se laisser aller au désespoir alors que les mots du médecin venaient résonner dans son crâne comme pour l'achever.

Il fixa misérablement sa jambe immobilisée, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de laisser échapper un sanglot. Bon dieu c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Un horrible cauchemar qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et il allait se réveiller comme d'habitude, le cœur battant mais les deux jambes en parfait état. Et pourtant il avait beau mordre sa joue, il ne se réveillait pas. Est ce que sa plus grande peur était en train de se réaliser ? Celle de ne plus pouvoir danser.

Fracture complexe ouverte du tibia et du péroné, accompagné d'une entorse sévère à la cheville. Il avait sérieusement eu envie de rire quand il avait vu son plâtre pour la première après l'opération, croyant à une blague. Ou encore quand le médecin était venu lui expliquer la situation, et qu'il avait fini par lui dire, que l'exercice physique était à proscrire de son quotidien, et cela sans doute pour toujours. Il avait rigoler cette fois, il s'était énervé, il avait enragé, traité le médecin de menteur. Il n'y croyait pas. Et il n'y croirait jamais. Parce que cette situation était totalement absurde. Vraiment, elle n'avait aucun sens. D'accord il avait un plâtre maintenant, certes il ne pourrait pas danser pendant quelques semaines, allé peut être un mois tout au plus, mais il allait guérir, et il allait de nouveau vivre sa passion comme avant. Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, pas ce médecin de pacotille qui avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible alors que Harry réfutait tout ses arguments.

Si il s'écoutait vraiment, il saurait qu'il était dans le déni. Mais c'était justement ça, il était dans le déni, et il ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait plus important à penser, comme par exemple qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir danser dans les prochaines semaines, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir aller aux entraînements, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir monter le ballet et qu'il allait passer à côté de la plus grande occasion de sa vie. Et tout ça lui nouait la gorge. C'était de ça dont il venait de prendre véritablement conscience, pas de son état dans la longue durée non, mais de celui dans l'immédiat, celui à laquelle il essayait de ne pas penser depuis des jours et qu'il voulait oublier. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il était debout, face à la porte de sa maison, perché sur des béquilles, il venait de comprendre que ce plâtre n'était pas une vulgaire mascarade et qu'il allait devoir le garder un moment. Encore une fois il retient ses larmes de frustration et de douleur.

« Je vais aller faire les courses, tu arriveras à te débrouiller tout seul mon grand ? »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, incapable de parler sans trahir les sanglots qu'il avaient dans la voix. Il avança difficilement dans l'entrée, alors que Sirius refermait derrière lui.

Et enfin seul, il laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

* * *

 **J'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il faut que je pose les bases ~**

 **J'ai pas mal hésité à faire mourir Sirius dans ce chapitre, mais Harry ne l'aurait vraiment pas supporté, et je ne voulais pas me concentrer sur ce coté mais plutôt sur la perte de son obsession (et je l'aime beaucoup trop Sirius, je le préfère vivant mdr)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR:**

 **Caliste: Et il a pas fini d'en baver malheureusement. Merci !**

 **77Hildegard: Merci ~ j'espère que la suite te plaira**

 **Manifestement-Malefoy: J'aurai pu oui mais déjà je n'en avais pas envie, et Harry va avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible pour surmonter tout ça alors autant que Sirius soit là, même si on va pas se mentir Sirius n'est pas le plus responsable pour ça mdr**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Est ce que c'était réel ? Il avait l'impression d'être embourbé dans un horrible cauchemar, et pourtant chaque mouvement le ramenait à la réalité, lui rappelait sa condition. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler, de crier l'injustice. Et surtout de pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait versé des larmes depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, toujours dans l'intimité de sa chambre, son corps sans cesse secoué par des sanglots, réfugié dans son lit. Presque un mois qu'il se lamentait sur son sort. Un mois que sa jambe était dans ce maudit plâtre qu'il ne manquait jamais de fusiller du regard à la moindre occasion. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas pu danser. Il trouvait ça énorme et à la fois tellement peu quand il savait qu'il en avait encore pour des années.

Il était devenu imbuvable, encore plus asocial qu'avant, ne sortant plus que pour aller en cours. Sombre et triste, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, amputé de son corps et de sa raison de vivre à l'instant même ou l'annonce du docteur avait fait le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Et c'était devenu pire quand Dumbledore en personne était venu le voir pour s'enquérir de son état. Mais surtout pour lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Il aurait du s'en douter n'est ce pas ? Il aurait du le voir venir oui, mais il était toujours dans le déni, il n'acceptait pas la situation. Alors quand Dumbledore était venu lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait évidement plus participer au ballet comme prévu, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il avait déjà trouver un remplaçant, et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il avait cru se prendre une gifle. Il s'était senti trahi. Il s'était retenu de hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, que c'était le rêve de sa vie, son accomplissement, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui enlever de cette façon, de manière si cruelle, lui jetant à la figure qu'il avait déjà été remplacé comme si il n'avait jamais compté. Et dans l'incapacité de garder tout ça pour lui, de garder sa rancœur au fond de lui, il avait ouvert la bouche pour en sortir sa langue de vipère mais la dernière phrase du vieille homme le rendit muet d'effroi. _C'est regrettable de perdre un talent comme le votre, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous relever._ Ça l'avait poignardé en plein cœur, et il n'avait pu que refermer ses lèvres, ingérant son propre venin alors qu'une fureur sans nom l'envahit. Il n'était pas fini. Il ne le sera jamais. Il allait leur montrer qu'il pouvait revenir. Et il reviendrait encore plus fort, encore plus motivé, déterminé à être le premier.

Il s'en faisait la promesse.

OoO

Ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, c'était la culpabilité constante de Sirius. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir sur le dos des qu'il était levé, de toute les petites remarques qu'il lui glissait pour l'inciter à se bouger, à sortir de son état dépressif. Et par dessus tout il n'en pouvait de le récupérer à moitié ivre mort dans le salon, s'excusant à la pelle alors qu'Harry ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'allait pas le quitter. Et ce soir c'était le soir de trop. Il avait déjà ses propres émotions à gérer, son propre malheur, il ne pouvait pas en plus gérer celui de son parrain. Ça faisait peut être égoïste, mais il l'était égoïste et il avait suffisamment passé l'éponge comme ça. Alors quand il vit Sirius entrer dans le salon dans l'objectif de se servir un verre de whisky, il l'arrêta.

« Ça suffit Sirius. »

« De quoi ? »

« De boire. »

« ...mais. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, je croyais que tu voulais arrêter. Tu fais tout l'inverse la. »

Il savait que c'était dur pour son parrain. Après tout une addiction ne partait pas du jour au lendemain, lui même en était plus que conscient. Même si ce n'était pas la même sorte de dépendance que Sirius, lui aussi était en manque, en manque de danse, de ballet, de la sensation qui parcourrait son corps à chacun de ses mouvements, de l'euphorie qui envahissait son cerveau quand il sentait les regards sur lui, du tissu satiné qui frottait sa peau, de la discipline, de l'exigence, la perfection. Il était en manque de tout ce qui constituait l'essence même du ballet. Alors oui, il était bien placé pour comprendre son parrain, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser passer, parce que c'était lui qui ramassait les morceaux derrière, et il avait suffisamment des siens à ramasser déjà.

« Je t'ai mainte fois répété que je ne t'en voulais pas, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier des fautes qui n'existent pas Sirius, ne te cherche pas d'excuse pour boire, je te connais. »

Sirius s'était figé, serrant fortement sa bouteille dans ses doigts tremblant, tout en gardant le silence.

« A moins que tu préfères que je te dise que je t'en veux, comme ça tu auras une véritable excuse. »

Il devait se calmer. Il commençait à s'enflammer. Mais l'accumulation de tout ce dernier mois ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Parce qu'en vérité, il en voulait à Sirius, terriblement, même si il se savait injuste.

« Parce qu'en vérité je t'en veux Sirius, parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai pas dansé pendant un mois, ça va continuer comme ça encore un moment, et même peut être que je ne pourrais jamais re- » Non ça il n'était pas près à le dire à voix haute encore. « Alors oui je t'aime Sirius, et non je te laisserai jamais seul, mais oui je t'en veux. Tu es content maintenant que tu le sais ? Tu vas pouvoir boire en culpabilisant pour de vrai cette fois ! Heureux ? »

Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir élevé la voix. Mais il se sentait mieux, un peu, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Mais qui revient aussitôt alors qu'il croisa le regard plein de douleur de Sirius. Il soupira en le voyant déboucher la bouteille et se verser un verre, toujours sans rien dire.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état. »

Il secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ne lâcha pas son verre pour autant. Harry ferma les yeux de dépit. Tant pis.

« Sers m'en un aussi s'il te plaît. »

OoO

Il sortait de l'hôpital, la jambe enfin libre de cet immonde plâtre blanc. Il venait de se le faire enlever, mais il devait garder ses béquilles pendant un temps encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de solliciter sa jambe, et il allait devoir faire de la rééducation dans quelques temps, quand il pourra poser son pied au sol. Son choc avait été violent lui avait dit le médecin, qu'il allait avoir du mal à remarcher comme avant, et qu'une douleur constante pourrait éventuellement être présente.

Il avait l'impression que son malheur n'avait pas de fin. Il n'avait pas envie de penser, de comprendre qu'il n'allait toujours pas pouvoir danser. Il avait bien trop mal encore. Sa jambe était bien trop fragile pour l'instant, lui même qui était têtu et qui se moquait bien de son état pour pouvoir danser généralement, en avait conscience.

La il voulait juste profiter du fait que sa jambe était enfin libre. Il pensera plus tard. Il pensera toujours plus tard. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas fini de se voiler la face. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la réalité, ni à entendre la vérité qui sortait de la bouche des médecins à chaque fois qu'il allait les voir. Il avait sa propre vérité, celle qui l'arrangeait, celle ou il pourrait continuer à danser, celle ou sa blessure n'était pas si grave et que tout allait s'arranger. Une vérité naïve, qui lui plaisait bien mais qui au final n'était qu'un grotesque mensonge qui ne lui fera plus de mal que du bien par la suite. Mais ça il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il rejoint Sirius qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Il tira la portière vers lui avec une légère angoisse avant de monter à l'intérieur. Il avait tendance à être tendu maintenant quand il montait dans une voiture, ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu son passé avec. Sirius lui était bien plus attentif au volant, il ne se laissait plus distraire et était plus que concentré sur la route maintenant. Il avait perdu son exubérance qui le caractérisait quand il prenait le volant.

« Tout s'est bien passé ?

Son parrain prenait maintenant toujours le temps de l'interroger avant de mettre le contact en route. Dans un accord tacite les trajets se faisaient toujours dans un silence prudent.

« Oui, ça fait du bien d'avoir sa jambe libre. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu dois garder tes béquilles encore combien de temps ? »

« Encore 1 ou 2 semaines, ça dépendra de moi. Oh il faudrait aller acheter une atèle aussi, j'en ai besoin. »

« C'est parti alors. »

Et le silence se fit, comme à chaque fois que son parrain tournait la clef pour mettre en route le moteur.

OoO

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait ce trajet. Ce chemin qui l'emplissait toujours de joie, qui faisait battre son cœur d'allégresse. C 'était le chemin vers son rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, c'était une angoisse sourde qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Est ce que c'était ses béquilles qui lui donnaient ce sentiment de malaise et d'appréhension ? Ou bien les mises en garde de son médecin ? La douleur diffuse dans sa jambe qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille ? Tout ça à la fois sans doute.

Il n'était pourtant pas du style à angoisser pour ce genre de chose. Il avait déjà eu des blessures, des mises en garde, mais il s'en était toujours sorti, il avait toujours pu reprendre et il reprendrait la danse quoi qu'en disait les médecins. Mais, il avait toujours cette petite voix au fond qui lui chuchotait que cette fois ci ça serait différent, qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chance. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de ne pas l'écouter et de l'étouffer dans l'espoir que _tout irait bien._

Il descendit lentement du bus à cause de ses béquilles, en face de son école, le sourire malgré tout aux lèvres. Il était juste heureux d'être là et de pouvoir être proche de ce qui emballait son cœur. Même si il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'allait pas pouvoir pratiquer, qu'on ne le laisserait pas, et surtout que ça serait une bien mauvaise idée de sa part et très peu intelligent si il voulait se remettre le plus rapidement possible et complètement sans aggraver les choses.

Il poussa difficilement la porte avec son épaule et entra dans le bâtiment. Il fut tout de suite envahit par l'ambiance studieuse du lieu, la musique qui envahit ses oreilles, et une seule voix autoritaire qui donnait ses instructions. Il s'avança prudemment et attendit que la voix du professeur annonce la pause.

« Mr Potter, que faites-vous là ? Ne devriez vous pas nous épargner de votre présence pour un long moment encore ? »

Harry ne retint même pas une grimace. Il avait fallu que ce soit Snape qui enseignait aujourd'hui. Bien sur il avait reconnu sa voix en entrant, mais il avait espéré qu'il lui épargnerait ses sarcasmes. C'était évidement trop demander.

« Je viens seulement observer Professeur. »

Ils étaient deux à leur donner cours, Snape et Mcgonagall. Ils alternaient. Mais les élèves ne savaient jamais à l'avance qui sera le professeur du jour. Une astuce décidée par les deux professeurs quand ils avaient remarqué que les élèves avaient tendance à sécher les cours de Snape. _Étonnamment_.

Severus Snape avait été un excellent danseur dans ses plus jeunes années mais il avait été obligé de se retirer suite à une blessure. Ça l'avait visiblement rendu aigris et amer, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le domaine de la danse, décidant ainsi d'enseigner. Harry savait que son professeur avait dansé avec sa mère, il avait vu plusieurs de leurs performances ensemble et avait été plus qu'excité quand il avait apprit qu'il allait avoir le célèbre Severus Snape et ancien ami de sa mère comme professeur. Excitation qui ne lui avait pas été rendu. Des le premier cours, l'homme lui avait bien montré qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et Harry en ignorait toujours la raison. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec, même si cette rancœur avait tendance à l'agacer, il ne détestait pas son professeur, alors que celui ci refusait toujours de lui parler de sa mère et le défavorisait sans se cacher et sans aucune honte. Au final leurs joutes verbales étaient plus devenues un jeu qu'autre chose avec le temps et de l'apprivoisement.

« Savez-vous quand est ce qu'il vous allait pouvoir reprendre la danse ? »

Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre mal à l'aise. Son médecin lui avait dit dans des années, voir jamais mais lui préférait sa version des faits. _Toujours._

« Bientôt j'espère. »

Le plus âgé se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire de plus, mais Harry pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il se souciait plus de lui qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et cela le fit sourire, ce qui fit à son tour apparaître un rictus méprisant sur le visage pâle du professeur avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour laisser Harry passer.

« Harry mon pote ! »

« Ron ! Salut tout le monde ! »

Un petit attroupement vint l'entourer, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, voir comment il allait. Harry était plutôt apprécié par ses camarades de danse, même si certain le trouvait parfois trop _obsédé._ Ils avaient tous appris à savoir quand est ce qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, ou bien lui faire de remarque, et même si parfois ils apercevaient une grimace désapprobatrice quand l'un deux faisait un mauvais mouvement, une erreur, Harry ne disait rien, et pour ça ils en étaient reconnaissant. Ils savaient à quel point leur petit Prince du ballet aimait la perfection et ne supportait pas voir sa femme discréditée par quelques faux mouvements.

Tous étaient venus le voir, sauf une personne qui était restée en arrière pour continuer à s'entraîner. Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu pendant ces cours et pourtant il avait comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. Oui il lui disait quelque chose.

Neville intercepta son regard et lui présenta le nouveau venu d'une vois timide et peu assurée.

« C'est Draco Malfoy, celui qui... qui va être ton remplaçant. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement et que celui là vous plaira même si il est plutôt court.**

 **RAR:**

 **Manifestement-Malefoy: J'aime bien Sirius de base, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire ahah et c'est sur je ne l'ai pas rendu des plus intelligent dans cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire** **interagir Sirius et Severus encore mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Je sais pas si ce chapitre répondra à ton attente sur les passages de danse mais il y aura sans doute d'autres passages comme ça (après pour des commentaires plus technique je ne m'y connais pas forcément très bien). Merci en tout cas**

 **lalala1995: La voilà enfin !**

 **Lucifel13angels: Merci et désolée pour l'attente ~ voilà enfin la suite**

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'information le frappa en deux temps. Un remplaçant et Draco Malfoy.

Bien qu'il le savait, ça faisait toujours mal de voir qu'on l'avait vraiment remplacé, qu'il avait été relégué au rang de cinquième roue du carrosse et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. La réalité le frappait encore une fois de plus en pleine face. Et ce qu'il prenait toujours pour une vaste blague, un cauchemar, commençait maintenant à prendre un véritable sens. Pas assez pour qu'il se fasse une raison, loin de là, mais une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait vraiment autour de lui se formait au fond de lui sans pour autant encore remonter à la surface. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa bulle protectrice du dénis n'éclate.

Un remplaçant. Et pas n'importe lequel. Malfoy. Par tout les choix possible il avait du être remplacé par Malfoy.

Il avait bien sur déjà entendu parler de ce Draco Malfoy. Il était comme lui une étoile montante dans l'univers de la danse. Il entendait souvent les gens les comparer tout les deux. Alors à fur et à mesure, même si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Harry avait finit par le considérer comme un rival. Il avait toujours voulu le rencontrer, se mesurer à lui et il espérait que le jeune homme le considérait de la même façon que lui. Un rival à surpasser, un challenge, une motivation. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien être aujourd'hui. Quoi à part un estropié sur béquille inutile. Pour l'instant, il se jurait que c'était seulement pour l'instant et qu'il reviendrait en force, plus déterminé et forcené que jamais et l'image que lui donnait aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy ne faisait que le motiver davantage.

Il était là, à sa place, devant le miroir, accroché à la barre, gracieux et fluide, attirant au point ou on ne pouvait pas se détourner de lui. Un visage pâle avec des traits fins et aristocrates, des cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière mais dont les mouvements avaient fait s'échapper quelques mèches de sa coiffure parfaite. Et il avait deux lacs bleus métalliques qui transperçaient la salle à travers la glace. Ses gestes respiraient le talent, chaque mouvements étaient effectués à la perfection sans aucune hésitation.

C'était une beauté froide. Il se dégageait de lui un sentiment imposant, qui nous obligeait à le regarder. Et tout aurait pu être parfait chez lui si il n'y avait pas cette sensation désagréable qui faisait plisser le nez de Harry. Il pouvait sentir dans sa gestuelle, dans son regard qu'il se prenait pour le meilleur, qu'il les regardait tous de haut et les considérait comme des être inférieurs, des insectes sans intérêt. Et Harry détestait ce genre de personne imbus d'eux même. Il ne put empêcher une légère grimace se former sur son visage. Il ne s'entendait pas à ce genre de personne. Il aurait pensé qu'il était plus comme lui, quelqu'un qui aimait partager sa danse au monde, mais Draco avait tout l'air de vouloir la garder pour lui seul.

« Depuis que Monsieur Dumbledore l'a ramené, il vient à chaque cours, pour apparemment se familiariser avec nous mais il ne fait aucun effort pour. »

Ron eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Et bien sur il vient à chaque répétition pour le ballet. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est loin de t'arriver à la cheville Harry. Ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde. » continua Ron dans sa lancée.

Au premier regard Harry pouvait dire que c'était faux. Il voyait à quel point il était talentueux. Même peut être plus que lui. Mais la plus grande différence entre eux était ce qu'ils faisaient ressentir aux autres. Harry donnait un sentiment chaleureux à tout ceux qui le regardaient, on le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il faisait sourire les autres, réchauffait le cœur des gens et c'était ce qu'il aimait dans sa danse.

A l'opposé, Draco était froid comme la glace et aussi coupant qu'une lame mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas capable d'envoûter la foule bien au contraire. Il était comme un diamant qu'on ne pouvait pas atteindre ni toucher au risque de se blesser.

Ils étaient deux faces d'une même pièce. Aussi différent l'un que l'autre mais avec comme lien leur amour pour la danse.

N'était ce pas l'ironie du destin de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la personne que l'on considérait comme son rival au moment ou on ne pouvait plus se mesurer contre lui. Ses lèvres se contractèrent pour ne former qu'une fine ligne. Il se sentait tellement frustré. Il voulait pouvoir balancer ses béquilles et s'élancer sur la piste de danse. Un profond besoin raisonnait en lui quand il voyait Draco danser devant lui. Il voulait pouvoir le rejoindre et danser avec lui. Ses mains serrèrent ses béquilles au point que ses doigts devinrent blancs. Il se força à détourner le regard de la silhouette dansante de son rival, refusant de se torturer davantage alors qu'il avait juste à prendre son mal en patience. Oui c'était juste une question de temps. Et bientôt lui aussi pourrait retourner la ou était sa place.

« Ne dis pas ça Ron ! Si le professeur Dumbledore l'a choisi c'est pour une bonne raison ! »

Hermione comme toujours, là pour défendre les décisions des professeurs. Il lui sourit et l'accompagna dans sa pensée.

« Hermione a raison, Malfoy ce n'est pas n'importe qui. »

Ron se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. C'était plutôt rare que Harry donne un compliment même indirect. Mais après tout il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Les Malfoy faisaient partis des noms les plus renommés dans cet univers impitoyable, offrant à chaque génération son lot de danseur expérimenté et aujourd'hui même si les parents de Draco s'étaient retirés, lui avait pris leur suite pour continuer la tradition. Harry était fier de sa mère, une Evans, une inconnue dans ce monde, pour avoir réussi à se faire une réputation parmi tout ses gens qui étaient relation et contact. Sa mère avait eu le mérite de faire son chemin toute seule et de triompher. Et c'était grâce à elle que Harry pouvait aujourd'hui être sur la scène. Elle lui avait ouvert les portes de la danse et il les avait franchis sans hésitation, plongeant avec plaisir dans ce monde sans pitié. Il espérait que sa mère était fière de lui la haut.

Le professeur Snape arriva derrière eux, indiquant que la pause était finie et qu'ils avaient l'obligeance de se remettre au travail. Harry lui recula et partit s'asseoir pour observer le cours.

Pour la première fois il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du venir assister au cours. C'était une véritable torture, un supplice de les voir danser sans que lui ne puisse les rejoindre. Et le pire était qu'il semblait voir chaque petite erreur que chacun faisait. Il savait qu'il était horriblement pointilleux, au point que s'en était condescendant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il voulait que chaque mouvement devant ses yeux soit parfait. Il savait que tous n'acceptait pas la critique, alors la plupart du temps il se taisait, ou bien il glissait une petite remarque discrète, mais là c'était particulièrement dur de se retenir car il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa propre danse pour se changer l'esprit. Alors il rapporta son attention sur Malfoy et sa danse parfaite et tranchante. En le regardant ainsi, sans détourner le regard, il se rendait compte à quel point le niveau de Malfoy était différent au sien. Il avait l'impression que les mouvements venaient naturellement au blond, que tout était inné alors que lui il devait passer des heures pour perfectionner un mouvement. Il lui donnait l'impression que son travail acharné était dérisoire face au talent naturel de Malfoy. Petit à petit il pouvait sentir la brûlure indésirable de la jalousie au creux de son estomac. Jaloux de le voir ici à la place qui lui revenait de droit, jaloux de son talent et de sa perfection, jaloux de ses deux jambes en bonne santé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas détourner les yeux.

Il passa l'heure à le regarder sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que Snape annonce la fin du cours. Il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait malgré le feu désagréable qui brûlait de plus en plus ardemment dans son ventre.

Il se leva dans l'optique de rejoindre ses amis quand il se fit arrêter par une voix froide et hautaine qu'il a tout de suite détesté.

« Satisfait de ce que tu as vu ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Malfoy qui venait de parler. Il pinça ses lèvres avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Plutôt. »

Malfoy eut un petit sourire arrogant. _Plutôt._ Un mot faible pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu. Et ils le savaient tout les deux. Comme ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas s'étendre en éloge.

« Tu dois être Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. »

Et il lui tendit la main. Harry lui lança un regard noir, ses mains crispées autour de ses béquilles.

« Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué Malfoy j'ai les mains encombrées. »

« Je m'excuse, l'habitude. »

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. La paupière gauche de Harry tressauta d'énervement.

« C'est vraiment dommage ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ton rôle, je vais le reprendre à la perfection. »

Pour le tact on repassera. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter par la suite. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de Malfoy qu'il faisait exprès de le provoquer, qu'il attendait le moindre faux pas pour pouvoir ensuite casser du sucre sur son dos avec justification. Bien sur pour lui le fait que Harry soit blessé était une des meilleures opportunités pour lui. Il n'avait plus personne pour lui faire de l'ombre pendant un temps. Et dans la foulée il lui volait même une de ses places tout en ayant l'occasion de le narguer pour ça. Il devait bien se moquer de lui et danser de joie à l'intérieur. Et Harry ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il savait très bien que si il avait dans la situation inverse il aurait fait la même chose. Parce que c'était ce qu'était cet univers, un endroit ou l'on piétinait ses rivaux sans pitié et même si pour cela on devait marcher sur ses propres valeurs. C'était quelque chose qu'on devait accepter si on voulait peser dans ce monde et ceux qui ne se pliaient pas à ces règles se faisaient évincer sans remord.

Harry se força à sourire.

« Je compte sur toi. »

Montrer que ce qu'il lui disait ne l'affectait pas. Montrer qu'il était plus fort que de simples mots vils, qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne se laissera pas bêtement avoir. Il ne lui donnera aucune satisfaction. Il décida alors de passer sa deuxième béquille dans son autre main pour lui tendre sa main libre maintenant, chose qu'il aurait très bien pu faire plus tôt, mais le faire maintenant ça lui donnait le pouvoir, la maîtrise de leur échange. Et cette main tendue il ne pouvait pas la refuser, la bienséance ne lui permettait pas.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Une lueur de défis dans leurs pupilles. Et dans un commun accord ils se broyèrent la main.


End file.
